Their Home
Hello, I am JessePIays. Today, I am here to discuss a new game that came out recently known as "Their Home" that I had found trough recommendation. The Beginning I first entered the game thinking that it was some kid wannabe scary game, and that's what it looked like when I joined. There were a bunch of free models everywhere and the entire thing just seemed so dumb. I decided to leave, thinking nothing of it. I continued playing roblox for the rest of the night and at exactly 2:47 AM, I had gotten a friend request by the user "EvacuateThem", the creator of the game. The Story I though that maybe some kid was happy to see I joined his or her game and they wanted to continue messing with me or something like that. I accepted the friend request. And I regret it. This person first messaged me, "There was a fire." I was confused, I mean, who wouldn't be? I responded with a question mark. "I am Molo. Bad day, isn't it?" I sent him another question mark. He sent me a frowning face, "Ehy don't you play with me?" He asked. I, JessePIays, at 3 in morning, decided to join this guy in his game. Like I said, I thought nothing of it. I joined the game and it was just me in him, not surprising since the game wasn't even popular. He told me to follow him and he brought me to a rose under a tree. "Kaley, I brought you a new friend." He said while facing the rose. We sat there for about a minute, "Kaley, I SAID I BROUGHT YOU A NEW FRIEND." Another minute went by, and at this point I was ready to leave. Suddenly, he turned to me. "You know you don't belong here, Samantha." He walked close to me, "She doesn't like you." He told me. A laughed to myself a little, it was just some kid messing around. Then, he looked back at them rise and said, "Amopolh". He left the game. Or, he was teleported to another game. I checked his profile and it said "Playing Our Home". He went to the rose and said "Amopolh" as well. And surprise! I was in the game. EvacuateThem was in the game as well, but he was sitting at a treehouse that was added to the game. There was also happy music playing and the broken building Andrew guy had disappeared. There was a teacup ride, a playground, and a Ferris wheel. "Come." He said in the chat. I went to the treehouse and like everything else, it was a cheap free model. He jumped to stop sitting and walked up to me really close again. "This was our home." He paused. "But they ruined it all." He turned to look at the teacup ride, and there I realized three other players had joined the game. "WhereIsKaley" "SkullCrusherGirl223" and "BuharaOfficial" had joined the game. "WhereIsKaley only wore a black pointy tail and had a pink torso. The other two just looked like regular players who decided to join the game. They all spun around on the teacup ride, none of them speaking in the chat. The one that caught my attention was "WhereIsKaley". She got off the teacup ride and flew over to us using admin commands. "Any progress on finding her?" EvacuateThem asked the user. "No, nothing yet Molo." The user replied. At this point, the players on the teacup ride flew over to me as well and everyone looked at me. "Jesse, you see him too, right?" A player by the name of "InTheDeepDark" joined the game as well. He teleported to EvacuateThem and looked right at me like everyone else. He was wearing all black with a red head. Then, I was kicked from the game. I went to sleep Andrew the next day, I was greeted with a message on roblox from EvacuateThem saying "She's gone." And there was a link to a game that "WhereIsKaley" made that doesn't show up on her profile for some reason. I never went to the game but it was called "Her Home". I'll keep you all updated and I plan on going to this game tomorrow. I should also be able to add screenshots soon. I wrote this through phone and I don't have the screenshots on here. Thanks for reading and as I said I'll keep you updated. Category: Category: